


Bittersweet Nectar of Oblivion

by orphan_account



Category: Bandoms, Twenty One Pilots, tøp
Genre: Death, Gen, One Shot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Nectar of Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at this yet.

"Josh, Josh!" Tyler was shouting. "Breathe damn it!"

Tyler was pushing on my chest. "Josh don't do this to me!"

Slamming on my chest.

I dont feel anything though. 

I'm sorry Tyler.

"Josh!"

"No! No! No no NO!!"

"Somebody call 911!"

"Josh..."

I already couldn't see, but the darkness that enveloped me this time was blacker, and more final.

I knew this was it.

"I love you Josh."

The bittersweet nectar of oblivion on my chest.

I am gone. 

Sweet dreams.


End file.
